Coping
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: The second in the series of Blind must read the stories in order or they won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Coping.

A/N this is the sequel to Blind if you haven't read that yet well don't read this. You can read this as slash but it is a friendship that is what I write.

The song is _I'm Scared _by Duffy.

Chapter One

John sat with a shock blanket around his shoulders. _What's this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me!_

_It's for shock_

_I'm not in shock!_

Sherlock arguing with Lestrade that he was fine and could he please just leave. Their first case. There would be no more cases. No more Sherlock Holmes.

_The blank pages of my diary that _

_I haven't touched since you left me _

_The closed blinds in my home see no light of day_

_Dust gathers on my stereo cuz I can't bear to hear_

_The radio _

_The piano sits in a shady space with a picture_

_Of your face_

_I'm scared to face another day cuz the fear _

_In me just won't go away in an instant you were gone_

_Now I'm scared._

_Coffee stains on your favourite book remind me of you_

_So I can't take a look_

_The magazines you left on the floor, you won't read them_

_Anymore_

_A towel left hanging on the wall, no sign, no wet footsteps_

_In the hall _

_There's no smell of your sweet cologne I'm lying here alone_

_I'm scared to face another day cuz the fear _

_In me just won't go away in an instant you were gone_

_Now I'm scared._

_In an instant you were gone I'm scared. _

_I need you_

_Can't I have a date with Sarah, you know a date where two people who like each other go out and have fun_

_That's what I was suggesting _

_No it wasn't at least I hope it wasn't_

"Idiot!" John cursed himself as he heard every time he yelled or criticised Sherlock.

_There are lives at stakes here Sherlock actual human lives just, just so I know do you care about that at all?_

_Will caring about them help save them?_

_Nope_

_Then I will continue not to make that mistake_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coping **

**A/N thanks to you amazing people that have stuck with John through this difficult time he greatly appreciates it! The song is Uncle Kracker Smile **

**Chapter Two**

John stared at the violin. That instrument was Sherlocks one defense against the world, many thought that he used his cold logic and harsh words, but John knew better. He knew Sherlock hurt every time someone called him a freak, he knew he hurt whenever someone laughed at him. Music was his one release where he was free.

John knew this because he spied on Sherlock when he played his violin the eyes that were always cold and calculating were closed and peaceful.

_Your better then the best _

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light _

Sherlock could give your whole bloody life story by the turn ups on your jeans. John laughed as he remembered they're first meeting.

_The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker street _

who knew that in that few brief moments John's life would change so profoundly?

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow_

_Completely unaware nothing can compare to where you send me lets me that it's okay_

_and the moments when my good times start to fade_

Sherlock was how does one describe him?

John felt his chest start to hurt as memories overtook him. Watching Sherlock in his precise, crazy, hurricane life was a treat that he knew would never last.

_You make me smile like the sun _

_Fall outta bed_

_sing like a bird_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

John felt the tears coming, he let them fall as he broke down. _you make me smile _yes only Sherlock made him smile.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_you make me smile._

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

Sherlock had a talent he wasn't even aware of. No matter how mad or depressing his day was, Sherlock always made him smile.

_You make me smile._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N too my loyal readers thank you again!

and too all good Holmes fans there is a reference to the case of the empty house here if you get it Sherlock will appear in your kitchen!

Chapter Three

John sat wearily in Baker long ago got into Sherlocks computer the password was _John _huh. He really hadn't thought that he mattered that much to Sherlock. John went through his emails and deleted all the cases. Without the detective John refused to take anymore cases, without his closest friend he's ever known by his side what was the point?

He now worked as a part time GP going in when he felt he could face it. John felt his stomach suddenly protest. He'd forgotten breakfast again so he was buying. Sighing, John got up and shut the laptop walking over and grabbing his keys and wallet heading out of the flat. He neglected the taxi and walked.

When he was quite close to his favourite cafe he saw an old man who had a large parcel of books and was attempting to carry was very tall and had quite a lanky bony frame. John rushed over to help the man who shooed him away looking quite harassed before hurrying away.

Shrugging, John went for his coffee and breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Coping.

A/N

Well this has a huge surprise for everyone! I just couldn't go through with it!

hope you all enjoy this surprise!

Chapter four

John looked back as the old man hobbled away, something was off about him but John could place it. He finished his breakfast and walked back to Baker St. "Doctor Watson theres someone here to see you" John looked from the tv he was mindlessly flicking through the old man came wheezing up the stairs. John helped the old man then bustled off to make tea.

He returned and nearly dropped the kettle and cups. There stretching and smiling at him,

was Sherlock Holmes.

John fainted.

"John, John?" Someone was calling his name he slowly opened his eyes blearily there was Sherlock smiling, not his sociopath smile his true genuine smile _his John smile._ John sat up slowly and looked at Sherlock who was wearing his dark glasses. No thought John. _Please no._Sherlock sat down on the couch next to him and slowly took off his glasses his eyes were blank and staring he was still blind. "Sherlock are you really here?"

"Yes John it is really me" John was lost for words so he simply threw his arms around Sherlock who froze but placed his hands awkwardly on Johns back and hugged him fiercely. "I have missed you more than you could ever understand Sherlock why, why did you ever leave me?" Sherlock sighed and looked guilty, John released and looked at him critically as his doctor. Sherlocks face was more gaunt than it had been when he lived with John.

_He's not eating_

"Sherlock why aren't you eating?"

"Cases"

"What?"

"Cases John cases!" Sherlock said exasperatedly.

"You have been taking cases without me?" the hurt in Johns voice was evident.

Okay yes this is short but considering the surprise I think It was worth it.

the next chapter will be how Sherlock survived the apparent suicide.

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OKAY YEAH I DID THINK AT ONE POINT OF DELETING THIS STORY BUT I GUESS I COULDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT SO IF I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT I WILL KEEP WRITING. I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN SUCH A BAD UPDATER!**

**Chapter five **

Sherlock stood silently at John waiting for him to say something.

"John?" he quietly whispered, moving forward slowly but john held his hands up, backing away from him.

"NO, NO, YOU **DO NOT **GET TO JUST COME IN AND SAY JOHN!" Sherlock was lost. John suddenly realized something,

"Sherlock can you see me?"

"I can see some detail but not fully"

"Then how have you taken cases?"

"With great difficulty"

"How did you survive?" Sherlock slowly made his way to the couch and sat down looking pleadingly up at John. John joined him sitting on the other side.

"When I burned the arsenic I have already ingested a plant from Turkey that slows your heart rate, the arsenic was no where near toxic levels"

John was speechless.

"But..but..why Sherlock? _Why?"_ Sherlock said nothing but in a move that shocked John, wrapped his arms around him.

"Because I had to. You remember Moriarty"

"Yes" _how could I forget? _

"Well his right hand man, Sebastian Moran vowed revenge. I knew he was after me as soon as Moriarty died so to protect you and so I could hunt him I faked my death"

"So you have been hunting an associate of Moriarty's without full vision?"

"I had help from Mycroft"

"Of course"

Sherlock was silent.

"John I'm sorry" John wrapped an arm around Sherlock who leaned into it, John felt his heart break, how long had it been since Sherlock had experienced a friendly _anything? _They stayed like that, eventually Sherlock passed out, John adjusted them and joined him in sleep on the couch.

**A/N OKAY THIS SHORT I KNOW BUT I WILL UPDATE AT SOME POINT I PROMISE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! **


End file.
